19 Years Later
by fanwriter124
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER ALERT this book contains parts of the seventh and final book. It also builds off of the epilogue.DISCLAIMER:I own none of my characters places etc. they belong to J.K. Rowling. I would like to apoligize to my readers i will be back soon.
1. Chapter 1

19 Years Later

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning o the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbled across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

" It won't be long and you'll be going to," Harry told her.

" Two years," sniffed Lily. " I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

" I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

" James give it a rest!" said Ginny.

" I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. " There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later he had vanished.

" You'll write me won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on his brother's absence.

" Every day if you want us to" said Ginny.

" Not every day," said Albus quickly. " James says that most people only get letters from home once a month."

" We wrote James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

" And you don't want believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. ' He likes a laugh, your brother"

Side by side they pushed the second trolley forward gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform 9 ¾, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

" Where are they?" said Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way through the platform.

" We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello…

" I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged form the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces had just come into focus when the Potter's reached them.

" Hi," said Albus sounding immensely relieved.

Rose who was wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

" Parked all right then?" Ron asked Harry. " I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a muggle's drivers test, did you? She thought I'd have to confund the examiner,"

" No I didn't I had complete faith in you" said Hermione.

" As a matter of fact I did confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train, " I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it I could use a suspensory charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally get to Hogwarts.

" If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you," said Ron, " but no pressure."

"RON!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

" He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of them staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

" So that's little scorpius," said Ron under his breath. " Make sure you beat him on every test, Rosie. Thank God you got your mothers brains."

" Ron for heavens sake," said Hermione half stern, half amused " Don't try to turn them against each other before they even get to school."

" You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, " Don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

" Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

" Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly pointing over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. " Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

" Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our Cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing"

" You interrupted them?" said Ginny. " You are so like Ron"

" And he said he came to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

" Oh it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. " Teddy would really be a part of the family then!"

"He already comes over for dinner four times a week," said Harry. " Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

" Yeah!" James said enthusiastically. " I don't mind sharing with Al—Teddy could have my room!"

" No" said Harry firmly. " You and Al will share a room when I want the house demolished."

Harry checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewetts.

" It's nearly eleven, you should get on board" said Harry.

" Don't forget to give Neville our love" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

" Mum! I can't give a Professor love," said James.

" But you know Neville"

James rolled his eyes.

" Outside yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…"

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

" See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

" I thought they were invisible? You told me they were invisible!"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, he then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprinting away up the corridor to find his friends.

" Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus.

" They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

" See you at Christmas."

" Bye, Al" said Harry as his son hugged him. " Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeve's. Don't duel anyone until you know how. And don't let James wind you up."

" What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry crouched so that he was level with Albus. Albus was the only one of Harry's children to get Lily's eyes.

" Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, " you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew."

" But just say"

" Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

" Really?"

" He did it for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But know the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

" Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

" Don't let it worry you," said Ron. " It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily all laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

" He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

Harry lowered his hand and touched the scar on his forehead.

" I know he will," said Harry.

The scar had not pained for nineteen years. All was well.

" Hey Harry want to go fetch a drink at the leaky cauldron?" asked Ron

" Sure a little firewhisky would hit the spot, and kids how about a butterbeer?"

" Yes please Daddy can we, can we" said Lily anxiously.

" Sounds like a plan. Hermione and Ginny can you take the kids and go in the Potters car I want to show Harry my muggle driving?" asked Ron " Harry you can follow me to our car."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Hugo, and Lily all passed back through the barrier.

Harry and Ron turned left at the end of the platform while Hermione, Ginny, and the kids turned right.

As the Harry and Ron exited Kings Cross Harry spotted a turquoise Ford Anglia parked next to a fire hydrant with a ticket on the windshield. As the boys preceded it turned out that this was Ron's car.

" 'Member this one Harry back in our second yea when we missed the train?" asked Ron.

" I remember now we couldn't get in because Dobby sealed the barrier," replied Harry.

" Well get in then 'Ermione hates it when I'm late" added Ron.

Harry and Ron piled into the Ancient Anglia with caution. As the car successfully pulled out of its illegal spot a fast moving car was headed straight for the side of the Ford Anglia.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Harry.

The car jerked backward and rolled over on its side. It was a strict punishment for the other car saying that Ron had missed the Stop sign.

" Bloody hell that was close 'Arry" yelped Ron.

" Maybe you should pay attention to the road and I wouldn't have to punish innocent people," replied Harry.

" I must say your job must be pretty boring Harry. Being an Auror in the Post-Voldy era leaves you nothing to do. I mean the greatest Dark Wizard in history goes down and the rest of them scatter. What do you do all day?"

" It's mostly desk work I'll get an occasional call of a thief in Diagon Alley but nothing like it used to be" replied Harry " But I have to say I feel pretty bad for you. You're the goalkeeper for the Chudley Cannons the worst Quidditch team in history."

" Hermione and I have been talking about that. I'm away to often I'm thinking of ditching it and getting a job at the Ministry. Hermione could help me get a job. She's head of the Department of Magical Law," said Ron.

The car jeered right and pulled up to a sudden stop. Harry and Ron stepped out of the Ford Anglia and before them stood the famous Leaky Cauldron. The two walked into the Bar and noticed that Hermione, Ginny, and their kids had beaten them there and were already sitting at a table. Harry and Ron walked over to the table and joined their spouses. Ron ordered a round o Firewhisky and the waitress set down glasses on their table. She pulled her wand out of her apron and waved it. A bottle of Firewhisky appeared in the woman's hand and she poured them their drinks.

" I understand now how Ron passed his drivers test," commented Harry.

Ron blushed a deep red similar to the shade on top of his head.

" I did not confund him, when he saw a wooden stick in my pocket he probably thought I was mentally challenged," responded Ron.

An elderly man walked through the door of The Leaky Cauldron. He was carrying a sac full of newspapers.

"PROPHET! GET YOUR DAILY PROPHET!" the man yelled.

Ron put his hand in the air to signal the elderly man that he would like to purchase one. The man came over and Harry studied the man's face carefully. He soon recognized this man as none other than-

"Mundugous Fletcher"


	2. Ode To Kreature

Mistress of Magic

Harry's eyes immediately darted from Mundugous's worn face to the locket hanging from his neck.

" That locket, I gave it to Kreacher nineteen years ago. You stole it didn't you. You've been sneaking around Grimmauld Place again. You filthy scumbag, stay out of my house." Yelled Harry.

" Are you going to buy a Prophet or not."

" Give me one," said Harry throwing a sickle at him.

" Oh my god" said Ginny.

"What?" said Harry?

"Look at the front page"

Minister of magic Kingsley schacklebolt

Dead

Kingsley Shacklebolt Ex-Auror and Minister of Magic was found dead today in his London home. Shacklebolt, 61 died of old age. The Minister known for his part in the defeat of the Lord Voldemort nineteen years ago was put into power soon after the fall of the Death Eaters. "Kingsley was a man of power and great ability this is a big deal. I worked closely with him in the Order of the Phoenix and he never gave up through all the dark matter through that time period where Voldemort was in power" commented Arthur Weasley. The Wizarding World won't be the same without Kingsley Shacklebolt may he rest in peace. Who will be the next minister or mistress? Word is a new Minister will be put into power by next week.

" That's terrible" said Ginny.

" Kingsley was a great man and I owe him my life," added Harry.

Ron stood up in the middle of the bar so that everyone could see him.

" Can everyone lift your glasses and think about a man who fought to defeat Voldemort and succeeded a man who led our world for nineteen years let us drink to Kingsley Shacklebolt" announced Ron.

" To Kingsley" they all said.

Everyone sat back down and continued their conversation.

" I wonder who will be the new minister?" asked Hermione.

" It could be anyone at this point" said Ginny " Well do you all want to go walk around Diagon Alley for a little while?"

" We'll come," said Ron.

" Actually I'm going to go check on Grimmauld Place if you don't mind. I'd like to make sure everything's in order," said

Harry.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lily, and Hugo walked into the back room. Harry pulled out his wand he tapped on the same bricks that Hagrid showed Harry when he was a first year. The brick wall crumbled and left an opening the size of a doorway for the five of them to walk through.

Harry disapparated from the Leaky Cauldron to the doorstep of

# 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry pulled out his key. As he was steering towards the keyhole Harry thought about some of the last times he'd been here. It had been 21 years since his godfather Sirius Black had lived here. Harry turned the key and the door opened. In the middle of the floor was the dead corpse of Kreacher. Kreacher the house elf who had served the house of Black for nearly all his life was dead. Harry ran over to the body he remembered how poorly Kreacher had been treated. Harry looked at he neck of the house elf and noticed that the locket of Regalus Black had been taken off Kreatures dead body.

"Fletcher!"

" You see Hugo and Lily hen you end up going to Hogwarts within the next few years you're going to come to Ollivander's Wand Shop. No wand is better than an Ollivander," lectured Ron.

A death-defying scream came out of the mouth of a little girl. An army of goblins charged straight the streets of Diagon Alley.

" Stupefy!" cried Ron " Quick the four of you hide in that alleyway, we need to alert the Ministry."

A gray-haired man sat a desk in a large office. The nameplate on the front of his Mahogany desk read PERCY WEASLEY Head of The Department of Aurors. The door opened and in walked five foot five blonde haired women who appeared to be his secretary.

" Mr. Weasley there is a Goblin riot in Diagon Alley who should I send for?" asked the secretary.

" Get Potter over their he'll sort out this mess. Page him on his galleon," said Percy.

Harry was standing next to the Black Family tree when he felt a burning sensation on the inside of his thigh. In his pocket was a single Gold Galleon. Harry retrieved it form his pocket and looked at the side of the coin closely. Fire red letters appeared on the side of the Galleon. They read 'Emergency in Diagon Alley'.

" Ginny," Harry muttered under his breath.


	3. The Diagon Effect

Mistress of Magic

Harry bolted down the rickety stairs of Grimmauld Place and out the front door. Harry quickly disapparated.

_'The Leaky Cauldron' Harry designated in his head._

Harry disappeared from the front stoop at number 12 Grimmauld place and he reappeared inside the crowded Leaky Cauldron. Harry broke off in a sprint but quickly doubled back. Inside the Leaky Cauldron having a drink were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Harry ran over to the table the two were drinking at.

" Seamus, Dean I need your help. The Gringotts Goblins are rioting in Diagon Alley. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are in there but I could use some other back up," said Harry.

" Sorry mate," said Seamus.

" Dean, Ginny's in there please I can't do this alone," pleaded Harry.

" I don't know about you Seamus, but I'm fighting," said Dean.

" Come on Seamus, Do it for Dumbledore" said Harry.

" Fine, I'm in,." said Seamus.

" Quickly were running out of time," said Harry.

The three progressed into the back room Harry tapped the bricks and they entered Diagon Alley. Mayhem was everywhere; the Goblins set fire to numerous shops. The magnificent wands of Ollivander burning to the ground.

" Seamus got put out the fire in Ollivander's,' ordered Harry

" Dean we need to evacuate these people,"

Harry looked around desperately looking for a Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. But inside he was even more worried about his daughter Lily and Ron's son Hugo. Harry sprinted down the maniacal Diagon Alley. He was about 30 Yards away from the goblins when he heard a voice.

" Harry! Harry" screamed Ron.

In a secluded alleyway were Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Lily, and Hugo.

" Ginny! Lily!" yelled Harry " I'm so glad you're okay."

" We've been waiting here for so long, has the Ministry sent anyone?" asked Ron

" So far only me," said Harry " Ron, I need you to take them out of here. Ginny get to the car and take Lily home. Ron I know you want to stay and fight but I need you to go to the Ministry and get them to send more Aurors."

" All right but can you escort us to the exit?" asked Hermione.

" Sure. But be ready to move when I tell you," said Harry.

Harry rounded the alley corner and waved his wand.

" Protego," Harry screamed " quickly they'll get through it soon."

They bolted down the temporarily safe section of Diagon Alley. Lily was falling behind but the hands of Dean Thomas scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to the wall at the Leaky Cauldron.

" Thank You Dean, Where's Seamus?" Harry asked.

" He's coming don't worry about him you've taught him well Harry," Replied Dean.

Seamus came through the back room with a soot-covered body over his shoulder. Harry immediately identified this body as George Weasley the owner of the Diagon Alley store Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's. He was also a great friend of Harry's and Ginny and Ron's sibling.

" Ron get him to St. Mungo's before it's to late. Hermione change of plans you're going to need to get the Ministry tell them to send the Department of Magical Creatures," said Harry.

" Okay, but what should I do with Hugo?" asked Hermione

" Ginny could you look after Hugo for a little bit?" asked Hermione


	4. Mistress of Magic

Mistress of Magic

" Yeah we'll go back to our house," said Ginny.

" One more thing Ron when you get to St. Mungo's send a team of healers," added Harry.

" Okay, I will," said Ron.

Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Lily's head. Then he placed one on Ginny's cheek.

" If anything happens, I love you," said Harry.

" I know," replied Ginny.

Harry bolted back into Diagon Alley as he entered the narrow strip of stores he noticed the Protego charm he had cast was about to break. Harry thinking quickly transfigured a silver net and cast it over the goblins. Harry ran over to the gang 54 goblins. As he reached the goblin's a group of 6 six wizards apparated near Harry. The wizards were ranging between the heights of 5'11" and 6'3". Harry recognized them all as aurors. He identified them as Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, Parvati Patil, Lee Jordan, and Teddy Lupin.

" Granger got to you fast," said Harry.

" What's the deal here Potter?" asked Lee Jordan

" Well it seems we've got about 54 Gringotts Goblins. They all seem to be under the imperious curse," said Harry.

" Imperious curse? We haven't seen that since the reign of Voldemort," added Cho.

" Well it still exists doesn't it," said Harry.

" What should we do with them, erase their memories?" asked Teddy.

" No I say that Hannah and Parvati should grab the net and apparate with them back to the Ministry. Then interrogate them, see if they remember anything," said Harry.

" What is the estimated number of casualties?" asked Lee

" To tell you the truth I have no idea. I didn't have an opportunity to make a sweep. That's the other thing Hannah get the Ministry to send a search and rescue team," said Harry.

A group of men in white robes appeared out of thin air.

" Looks like the healers have come," said Lee.

With the goblins in hand, Hannah and Parvati disapparated.

Seconds later another group of wizards showed up in black and yellow robes.

" Search and Rescue here Mr. Potter, awaiting orders," said one of the wizards.

" Sweep the buildings if you find anyone turn him or her over to the healers. Start at the far end that's where the goblin's struck first. Also, check on Mr. Ollivander there was a nasty fire there earlier," said Harry " Cho, Lee, and Teddy come with me were going to go check out Gringotts."

Cho, Lee, Teddy, and Harry progressed down Diagon Alley until they reached the magnificent white marble building, which was home to the great bank Gringotts. When they entered it was mayhem. Chandeliers had crashed, people trampled, and keys stolen.

" Let's get a cart and make sure no one took anything," said

Harry.

The four Aurors boarded a trolley and progressed into the caverns. The vault numbers increased as they went past. Starting at 4 and shot up fast. 4, 8, 11, 14, 16, 19, 21, 23, 25, 29, and still going.

" It's awfully dark in here," Cho complained " Lumos!"

At last they were slowing up so far no vault doors were open, but as the track started to end Harry noticed something. The vault below which he new from his efforts here 19 Years Ago was Bellatrix Lestrange'. And it was open.

" Stop the car," said Harry.

Teddy Lupin pulled the lever back to a screeching halt.

" Everyone out!" yelled Harry.

Cho, Lee, Teddy, and Harry walked down a spiraling staircase to the lower level where the Lestrange's vault lay. When they arrived Lee placed his hand upon a gold galleon but when he reached down and grabbed he galleon his hand suffered a deep burn.

" I remember now, nobody touch anything they have placed Gemino and Flagrante Curses! Cho apparate back to the Lobby and bring me a manifest of all the items in this vault," said Harry.

" You can't apparate in here Harry," said Cho.

" So walk!" yelled Harry.

" How would someone have gotten so many things out of here without burning off their hands?" asked Teddy

" All I know is that it doesn't work for blood relatives, meaning they can take anything they want," added Harry " I'm sorry boys when Cho gets back wrap this up. I have to leave Lee you're in charge of things and make sure every things okay with the healers. I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

Harry walked back up the spiral staircase and got into the trolley. When he arrived back at the lobby. Harry walked outside the golden doors of Gringotts and back onto the horror o Diagon Alley. Harry disapparated to St. Mungo's Hospital where George Weasley was being treated. When Harry entered St. Mungo's he saw soot-covered people everywhere. Some of the people were healers but mostly victims. Harry approached the front desk with a saddened walk.

_" How could I have been so stupid? I could have prevented this if I hadn't decided to go to damn Grimmauld Place. And what did I find there a body of a house elf. Was it worth it? Humor myself or protect the community? Nice choice Harry!" _Harry thought to himself.

" George Weasley?" Harry asked the receptionist.

" Room 3B," she replied.

" Thank you," Harry answered.

Harry apparated up the floors of St. Mungo's Hospital and into room 3B. Ron, and Hermione were huddled around an empty bed.

" Where is he?" Harry asked

" He's gone," Ron replied

" I'm so sorry Ron," said Harry.

" What are you bloody sorry for he's in the bathroom down the hall," answered Ron.

" Oh, that's good news. Has he been cleared?" asked Harry

" Yeah were going to drive him down to the burrow. He's going to stay with my mum. By the way she told me to invite you, Ginny, and Lily for dinner tonight," said Ron.

" Harry have you seen the afternoon prophet?" asked Hermione.

" No, let me have a look," said Harry.

Mistress of Magic

Hermione Weasley head of the Department of Magical Law at the ministry has been appointed mistress of magic. Miss granger 36, is very qualified for the position. Receiving high marks at Hogwarts and finishing first in her class she dropped out her last year to go with Harry potter on his quest to take down lord Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley will be the first woman ever to be in full command of the ministry. Mrs. Weasley is married to Chudley cannons goalkeeper Ron Weasley they have two children.

" Hermione, congratulations. This is definitely an event worth celebrating. We'll be there Ron," said Harry.


End file.
